Talonfang
"Strength doesn't matter. Cleverness is what makes a good villain." Talonfang is a tall, broad-shouldered, muscular, long-haired gray she-cat with darker flecks and large pale green eyes. Description Appearance :Talonfang is tall, taller than most she-cats, with broad-shoulders and strong muscles. She has long, very thick fur, if she would to be in battle, her coat would protect her from most claws. :She has an even thicker ring of fluff around her neck. Her pelt color is a medium gray color with darker flecks that focus mostly around her back, neck, shoulders, head, and tail. She has slightly lighter fur on the underside of her body. :Her pelt is always sleek and well-groomed. She takes good care of it. She has the body of a fighter and a hunter, both broad and slender. She has large paws with thorn-sharp claws. Her ears aren't as large as most cats. She has a bit of a narrow muzzle. Personality :Talonfang is her own leader, she takes no ones bull-crap but her own. If someone tells her to do something, she'd probably spit on them. She only listens to her own orders, she is a born leader. She is very bold and cunning as well. She is loyal to her kill, she'd kill for them with tooth and claw, she is as well loyal to her Clanmates, if they aren't barking orders at her. :She doesn't care about anyone's feelings, if she's hurt her Clanmates, then oh well for them, Talonfang would probably eat crow-food before saying sorry, along with admitting she's wrong, or having to say thank you. : But she does have a softer side, if she does like someone, she is fericely protective of them and will support them no matter what, unless they are being idiots, then she'll just throw them in a lake. But if she is friends with someone, she'd love them deeply and even be remotely playful. :If someone tries flirting with her, she would probably try to rip their throat out. She is can also be quite defensive, she as well, acts like everyone else is an idiot (if they are) She is very clever and uses commen-sense and usually thinks things through before rushing into battle. If you tell a joke to her she'll probably just stare at you blankly (unless she likes you, then she'll cackle her tail off). She also laughs at herself a lot. Skills :Talonfang does surprisingly well on any Clan territory. WindClan's moor land is a bit of a challange, but she can liv with it, she's just not the best hunter, as she can run very fast, but only in short bursts. :Her legs are long and strong, making her, as said above, a good runner. She is more of a fighter then a hunter, her build is more broad and stocky then sleek and slender. She has amazing stength when she fights, and is surprisingly swift. :She is good at swimming, having grown up beside it, she taught herself how. Her fur sheds water well, so it doesn't weigh her down. She is good at creeping through the trees and undergrowth as well. But above all, she is extremely clever. She can think of long, hard plans within a few heartbeats, always having a new idea instead of reusing the same one. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Talon is born to a loner she-cat along with four siblings. She is very close with them and is a vey lively kit. On a chilly leafbare dusk, a group of rogues rad them and kill her mother. She and her siblings run away, all heart broken and confused. :Over the next few weeks, her sister, Lynx, the leader of the group, is taken by a hawk and never seen again. It is unknown if she is deceased, most likely. Her other sister, Dash, disappears as well in the middle of the night. :Now it's just her and her two brothers, alone and defenseless in the big, dangerous world. One of her brothers, Fang, is then buried alive in a snowdrift one morning, Talon and Ash don't know what happened to him, they had been sleeping, unaware of their brothers cries for help. :Talon and Ash stick close together in the world that seems to turn on them. They almost never leave each others side. One day, when the two were about five moons, a big newleaf storm strikes, and a flood rages through the river and the area around it. Ash is swept down it and goes under the water. Talon never sees him again. She is once again, heart broken. Her whole family was dead. :A few weeks after the flood, Talon comes across a black loner, her age, with the name Creek. He is being beaten down by a fox, but Talon comes in to the rescue and scars the fox away. Creek doesn't say much, but thanks her, and asks if he could traval with her. Talon snarls at him to leave her alone, Creek is skittish, but he follows her anyway, at safe distance. Talon grows a liking to the tom, and then at last begins talking to him. Creek seemed jerky, and overly worried about stupid things, but he was very nice. :Soon enough, Talon allowed him to walk beside her. From that point on, they have been together. Adulthood : Pedigree : Relationships Family : Love Interests : Friends : Enemies : Notable : Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Trivia *Talonfang is half siberian, half bobcat, making her really, half wild *When Talonfang has kits, there is a chance some may have short tails Category:She-cat Category:Living Category:Warrior Category:WindClan Cat Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14 Category:Characters